


In Her Arms

by Authenticait



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticait/pseuds/Authenticait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was without a doubt his favorite place to be. The white sheets around them were a tangled mess, their legs caught not only in them, but intertwined with each others as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Arms

This was without a doubt his favorite place to be.

The white sheets around them were a tangled mess, their legs caught not only in them, but intertwined with each others as well.

Her slender arms wrapped around his waist, her naked chest against his and her head resting on his shoulder.

His arm wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him, and his other arm burrowed in her hair.

No, there was no doubt about it, wrapped in Sakura's arms, would always be Naruto's favorite place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just got my invite and am in the process of transferring some of my favorite works I wrote over here from FF.net.  
> Woohoo!


End file.
